


Fucking Weird

by imoldgreg



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Diego is a mommy’s boy, Everyone is seventeen almost eighteen, Fluff and Crack, Internal Monologue, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, No Angst, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Scent Marking, Scenting, so not really underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imoldgreg/pseuds/imoldgreg
Summary: Diego as a young alpha had a lot of kinks to iron out - Klaus just happens to be the one who has to witness it





	Fucking Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Yo first fic for this fandom AND first alpha/beta/omega fic so hoo boy this is wild  
This is just a nice little study of Diego from Klaus’ POV w no angst no hurt just all comfort :)

Alphas were weird. Klaus had made that generalization after about a year after they’d all presented, and his opinion hadn’t changed.

Dad was overbearing, and overprotective, and every kind of over you could think of. He’d smother Klaus and his siblings with aggressive pheromones when faced with the slightest resistance (which Klaus fucking hated because it’s Actually Really Embarrassing to drop to your knees in front of your entire family), and none of them had ever seen the city outside the Academy’s walls. He gave them physical examinations once a month to ensure they were growing 'correctly’ to his standards, and he really riled the other alphas up.

The other alphas being Diego, Luther and Allison.

So dad’s Alpha wasn’t exactly the best role model.

Allison was moody, and stroppy, and hated being compared to the boys. She was stronger than all of them besides Luther, and she made up for That by being smarter. She’d always ordered Klaus about during games, but now he had to sit there in her room for hours on end while she made him up and dressed him in her clothes like a little doll.

Okay, maybe he quite liked being a doll for her. Maybe he felt pretty, and maybe he liked the attention she gave him because of it a little too much. Maybe her appreciative scent and her manhandling and her controlling words made him squeeze his thighs together and roll his hips against her bed.

So maybe he was the weird one in that sense.

But Luther was Weird.

He still trailed after Allison like a puppy, still always let her best him in sparring, still took over all her chores for her and rubbed her feet after training (which, come on, is pretty fucking weird). He wasn’t just infatuated, he was Obsessed with her.

He might’ve well have been an Omega for all the pining he did when she wasn’t within a meter radius of him: all big, sad eyes, brooding til the fucking cows came home. Or, rather, til Allison so much as breathed in his direction.

And not that Klaus was judging - really, he’s an incredibly open minded guy – but everyone knew Luther was into her. Into Another Alpha. Which isn’t exactly the most normal pairing.

Alpha and Omega is a classic, but either can also pair up with a Beta. That’s all fine and dandy. But an Alpha mating another Alpha? It’s either an incredibly taboo porn category (along with Omega and Omega – which has most alphas drooling just at the mention of it) or a complete no-go, especially when under such a traditionalist Alpha’s roof as Reginald Hargreeves’.

But the rest of the Hargreeves siblings kept their mouths shut about it. Didn’t even tease them about it, because everyone knew how repressed Luther already was. He didn’t need the added guilt of being attracted to another Alpha on top of that self-ingrained Puritanism.

So when the two of them disappeared into Luther’s room every few days everyone just pretended not to notice, though Klaus had noticed Five's face would turn a brilliant share of scarlet until they reemerged a few hours later – Luther trying very hard not to wince when he took a seat at the dinner table, and Allison looking very proud of herself indeed.

Ben, Five and Vanya were betas, thank God. The house stunk enough from Diego and Luther’s constant fighting without anymore knot heads leaking pheromones everywhere added to the mix.

So that just left Diego.

And Diego was Fucking Weird.

First of all, he fucking stank. He smelt warm all the time, and it made the room too hot, and Klaus always sweat through his shirt when Diego got too close. He smelt musky, and heady, and sweaty, no matter how much he washed, and only Klaus seemed to notice.

He tried covering his nose with his sleeve during training once, but then Diego had taken it as a personal challenge to shove his stupid armpit over Klaus' mouth and nose. Despite his struggling and his squeals of how “fucking gross” Diego was, Klaus had inhaled accidentally, and it had induced his heat almost two weeks early.

Diego had stared down at Klaus where he had him pinned on the mat, his eyes wide, pupils blown as his brother’s scent washed over him.

Klaus remembered the heat of Diego’s erection pressing against his thigh through his shorts, but then Pogo had blown the whistle for them to stop, and his brother had scrambled off him quickly, face bright red.

Dad had been furious. Diego hadn’t been able to sit down without whimpering for a week, the harsh red stripes from the cane just visible beneath the hem of his shorts.

But that wasn’t even the weird part. No, having your brother’s sweat induce you into an early heat was hardly the Weirdest Thing the Umbrella Academy has had to deal with. That didn’t even make the top ten.

Diego liked to scent Klaus a lot after that. But he didn’t just settle with nuzzling his neck like siblings sometimes do when in need of a familiar smell.

Diego liked to shove his face between Klaus' legs. Clothed of course. But that didn’t make it any less weird.

He did it at the most inappropriate of times too, like in the middle of Pogo's history lesson. Klaus remembered that too clearly. His face burned just at the memory of Diego nudging him to bend over the desk while Pogo had his back turned. He’d really regretted wearing a skirt that day, because Diego had buried his face in Klaus' pussy and mouthed at his clit through the thin material of his panties.

Essentially riding your brother’s face in the middle of a room full of your siblings who are more than aware of what’s going on is probably up there on Klaus' list of Things He Would Never Like To Repeat Again.

Except it did happen again. And again. And again.

In the drawing room during free time when they all congregated to play board games or cards or marbles (due to there being no television set in the Academy), Diego either draped himself over Klaus to smear his glands all over him, or pushed his head between his thighs, and sat there quite contentedly for the whole two hours, while Klaus would have to hold himself very still, or else he’d leak through his shorts.

It made Klaus' skin itch. Diego never made him cum from it, which maybe he was quite thankful for, because Klaus had finished himself off several times during sleepless nights and the noises he made were incredibly embarrassing. It left him unsatisfied.

It left him wanting Diego.

Which wasn’t good. Because Diego was Fucking Weird. 

And his brother. 

Bit of an oversight there Klaus.

And Diego was a mommy’s boy. Mom never outwardly said it, but everyone could tell he was her favourite.

He was the one when they were little who would always clutch onto her skirts while she was cooking, or hang onto her hand whenever it was free. He asked to be picked up and coddled until an embarrassing age, and would always go to her when he’d scraped his knee, or cut himself accidentally with one of his knives.

He still begged for her affection now he was almost eighteen, though maybe a little differently now. He played up his stutter around her to gain sympathy points and forehead kisses, and always asked her opinion on a new shirt or pair of shoes so she could tell him how handsome he looked.

She’d pinch his cheek, play with his hair, and smooth down his blazer and neaten his tie. Diego would pretend to hate it, but everyone could smell the weird hot spike in his scent.

It was safe to say Diego loved their mom. Maybe the lines blurred somewhere for him.

Klaus liked to bake with Mom. It was a thing they did. At first he’d resented it – a sexist, stereotypical expectation that an Omega must learn to cook from a young age in order to provide for his Alpha one day.

Klaus Hated all that sexist, traditionalist bullshit. He really, really did.

And he still hated having to help with dinner. He couldn’t stand rubbing salt into joints of meat, or mashing potatoes, or peeling vegetables in the sink, only to have his knot-headed siblings inhale everything within five seconds and leave without so much as a “thanks”.

But, okay, he really liked baking. Like cakes, and pastries, and buns, and all that frilly shit. He really liked doing that.

And maybe he liked spending some time with Mom. Klaus had spent so long trying to compete against his aggressive siblings, sometimes it was nice to just make something for the sake of making it. Cakes didn’t serve a purpose, or have any real significance to his power, or the Umbrella Academy, or dad's agenda for them. He could just make it, chuck it out if it tasted like shit, and start again. No pressure.

So yeah, Klaus liked baking.

But it seemed so did Diego too. Maybe a little too much.

He’d hover around the kitchen, a lazy half erection straining against his shorts, his eyes a little glazed where they were caught between looking at mom and looking at Klaus.

Klaus could smell his arousal spike sharply when Mom let him help make bread once, and he kneaded the dough while Klaus opened a window and tried to regain his breath. Diego had very strong pheromones and they completely flooded the room when he was hard. It made it difficult for Klaus to stand up straight let alone concentrate on making fucking bread.

He still remembered that time when Mom had cut off a small slice of pastry for Diego to try, and Klaus had fed it to him from where Diego had perched himself on the kitchen table, and said, jokingly (but probably quite thoughtlessly all things considered) , “eat this for Mommy.”

Diego’s eyes had blown wide, and he popped his knot right there in his shorts at the last word, Klaus' thumb still pressed to his lip from feeding him the pastry.

Klaus had laughed. He didn’t know what else to do. 

So Diego had refused to look Klaus in the eye for a good week or so after that, and completely avoided the kitchen for at least a month.

So yeah, Diego was Weird Weird.

And he could sulk for fucking England. 

So Klaus went up to his room to apologise a few days after. He’d made him cookies and everything.

“Sorry for laughing when you popped your knot over mom’s cooking,” he’d said, holding out the plate to a very Unhappy And Embarrassed Diego.

“You’re an asshole,” was all he got in return before the door slammed again, the plate of cookies taken from his hands, so Klaus vowed to tease him about it at every opportunity.

Honestly Klaus was surprised he wasn’t an Omega with how much Diego craved their mother’s affection. It had made him a little sensitive to say the least (aka, Diego could sulk for fucking England).

He still had a mangled teddy bear stuffed under his pillow, a blue dog with floppy yellow ears and only one eye, which (surprise surprise) mom had made him when he was three.

Klaus had a lot of bears still, and he had no intention of getting rid of them, nor did he have any weird, repressed feelings towards them. That was clearly where he and Diego differed.

Klaus had been the unfortunate and entirely non-consenting witness to Diego humping the poor turquoise creature once when he’d snuck into Diego’s room in the middle of the night. He’d had a nightmare, and this was before Klaus had presented, and Diego was still just discovering his knot.

“It smells like mom,” Diego had explained several days prior to this incident, when Klaus had first discovered the teddy during a game of hide and seek, and he’d sworn him to secrecy.

Klaus had assumed 'smells like mom’ = comforting, not 'smells like mom' = arousing.

“Whatever gets you off, man,” he said, or maybe he’d laughed (snorted) and Diego had gotten him in an overly aggressive headlock, his face burning.

That last thing that Klaus had noticed that was really fucking weird about Diego, was that he still had this latent urge to suckle. 

On an almost eighteen years old it was gross. Weird. Arousing? Maybe that was just Klaus' baby fever talking. The whole ‘Alpha bull suckles from his pregnant Omega sow' is a fantasy almost everyone has.

Not that Klaus would Ever Even Dream of being called a fucking sow. It’s bad enough simply being addressed as 'Omega' instead of his name, which his knot-headed brothers sometimes accidentally slip into.

He wasn’t even sure if he ever wanted to get pregnant. Maybe he didn’t even want an alpha.

But also maybe it made him really fucking wet when Diego was in rut That One Time and he pushed Klaus down on the sofa and pulled his shirt up to expose his chest and suckled at his nipple like a man starved for it. Diego had acted with single minded determination, and no amount of Klaus' wriggling or complaining did anything to stop him.

He’d rutted against Klaus' thigh, his mouth and tongue and teeth working Klaus' nipple until he felt slick running down his thighs, his breathing catching with every breath. Klaus had Never Felt Like This Before and it was so fucking good.

He soaked through his shorts and onto the sofa below, and Diego growled at the scent, the vibrations making Klaus' chest tingle.

“You're so fu-cking weird,” Klaus had moaned, his voice pitching unnaturally high halfway through because his brother had bitten particularly hard and sent a spike of pleasure-pain down his spine.

And he wasn’t wrong.

Diego was really fucking weird.

But to be honest, so was Klaus.

Because Klaus reached his hand down and squeezed Diego’s forming knot, tight enough to make Diego’s hips shudder, and he let out a weak little sound before he came, the sensation the same as burying his knot inside a tight hole and tying them together.

And yeah maybe Klaus slid his hand down Diego’s shorts every so often when they were alone. And a few times when they weren’t. So what if he licked his hand clean afterwards Just The One Time?

And so what if Just One Time Diego came over Klaus' face? It was a One Off. Just Brother Stuff. Messing Around.

But okay, he’ll admit this one, maybe he really gets off to the idea that Diego wants to breed him.

Maybe Klaus would be okay with being bred if it was Diego’s knot he was milking, stuffing him full of pups. Maybe if it was his own brother fucking him, maybe he’d appreciate it.

So okay, Alphas were still weird. But maybe Omegas were too.

Maybe.


End file.
